First Encounters
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: Pokeshipping... It's a weird couple. /Birthday fic for ShinyDragonair2/


Opp, can't write. BUT I TRIED. AND STRUGGLED MOSTLY. AND FAILED. BUT TRIED. SO BE GRATEFUL, YOU STUPID SHINY THING.

Anyway... So today is ShinyDragonair2's birthday, and I decided to write her a fanfic because I really can't offer her anything else. I decided to write Pokeshipping, even though I have no experience with it, because it's Pokeshipping Day.

SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHINYDRAGONAIR2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

The classrooms were vacant, the hallways were empty, and nobody appeared to be working. Noisy chatter filled up the school cafeteria, with many students having enthusiastic conversations in their own individual friendship groups. In one particular friendship group, a fifteen-year-old redhead groaned as she slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me... That's going to be so embarrassing," she grumbled to her friends, who were smiling brightly and seemingly innocently. Suddenly, a look of realisation and determination flashed across her face. "I refuse to do it!" she exclaimed defiantly, and almost victoriously.

Her friend sitting right across from her, Dawn, sighed while running her fingers through her silky, midnight blue tresses. "Misty, it's a dare. You _have_ to do it," Dawn said with a pout.

"Just get it over and done with," a brunette with a bandanna around her head, named May, cut in as she was not in the mood for arguments. She glared down and stabbed her salad, making sure the lettuce suffered the most. "Freaking grasshead," she muttered to herself repeatedly.

Both her friends raised an eyebrow at her comments, before Dawn waved it off dismissively. "No need to worry, just another Drew incident."

"Ah." Misty nodded in understanding, taking a sip of her juice box. She glanced around the room quietly, hoping that Dawn would've forgotten about their previous topic.

"And don't you think I forgot about the dare," Dawn said with more sass than usual, waving her finger around. Tut tut.

Misty rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat, turning away quickly to hide her blush. "Fine, I'll get it over and done with," she said before taking a deep breath and walking to a nearby table.

The table was occupied by a group of four boys: one with raven hair and a goofy smile, one with lavender hair and an intimidating glare, one with green hair that greatly resembled May's lettuce, and one with spiky gravity-defying hair.

Misty halted and began to regret her decisions. "Suck it up. It's just a dare," she said to herself out loud without realising.

Four pairs of eyes immediately shot towards her, making blood rush up to her cheeks. All four males had raised their eyebrows, or had some form of a questioning look. "Uh... What's up?" the raven-haired boy named Ash asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well..." Misty hesitated. ' _Yolo_ ', she told herself, before her confidence level rose. "You don't really come to school that often, and I never really get to see you," she said.

"Ooooooh! Ashy-boy has an admirer!" the spiky-haired boy, Gary, teased. He snickered to himself.

Misty's arm immediately twitched towards her mallet, but decided that thwacking Ash's friend was not going to be the best first impression.

Ash simply ignored his impudent friend and continued to smile at Misty, though he started feeling slightly nervous. "Uh, yeah, I don't," he confirmed, in a tone suggesting her to continue.

"So, I was wondering if..." A shy side of Misty returned as she said these words, noticing all four eyes were looking at her intensely. She held her head high and pretended not to the notice the looks of anticipation of their faces. "I was wondering if you were secretly a ninja assassin in training," she finished, nodding subconsciously in approval of her own words.

Silence. Nobody said a word. Even though chatter was still ubiquitous amongst the dining area, Misty felt silence engulfing her. Blank stares made it worse.

"Wut." Gary was the first to have a verbal reaction. He frowned, since he was expecting his childhood rival to actually be asked out.

Ash snapped out of his daze as Gary spoke and shook his head. "Um, no, I'm not secretly a ninja assassin in training," he said, thinking over his sentence.

"Oh... Okay then..." Misty said, feeling the awkward tension. A light shade of red dusted her cheeks in embarrassment. "I'll just get going," she said, before she began to walk back to her table of friends.

Before she reached her friends, which she was planning on murdering with her mallet, she heard a sentence that made her glow inside.

"I'M NOT AN ASSASSIN, BUT WE SHOULD TOTALLY GO OUT SOME TIME!" Ash had called out loudly and goofily, finally asking out his crush in a non-conformist way as Misty had already made the first move.

* * *

... That was kinda random. XD Please leave a review of what you think, and YAHHHH!

Layers~!

-CookiesNCreamNess


End file.
